


Comfort

by Garance



Series: My english works [9]
Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DC Cinematic Universe RPF, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Depression, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not sure of my english, Out of Character, Top Henry, Translation in English, ben needs a hug, bottom Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ben is in depression without really knowing it. Henry arrives at the right time.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlegirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl/gifts).



Comfort

  
Destroy. He felt destroyed. Between the divorce, the insults and the accusations, Ben felt so broken that the idea of abandoning everything and exiling himself was his last ray of hope. Nothing was going well in this fucking world, and he had the impression that all the shits had fallen on him lately. Even Sam's smile did not lift his spirits. Instinctively, he had fled his home for some time to think, he was still walking, lost in his stupid reflections one after the other. Someone called him by his first name, perhaps a paparazzo, and he was still going to have to pretend to be happy, so that it would not be necessary for foolish articles to be written unnecessarily to talk about his dark circles or his white hair. He turned, preparing his fake smile, but made another face at seeing who was calling him. Henry Cavill. A multitude of questions were forming in his head, why was he there, why not be shooting, where was Kal, and others.

 

''Henry ? What are you doing here ?" Ben asked as he approached his actor comrade

"I wanted to see you, I thought your condition should be average these days, and I think I was right." Henry replied

"Why did you want to see me ?"

"I want you to be better."

"You know as well as I do that it's going to be complicated. You came here for nothing.''

"Ben, let me help you, I'm sure I can do something."

''Leave me alone.''

"No, come with me, I took a hotel room not far away."

 

Henry took him by the arm and took him with him, Ben did not fight, he did not see the point. He was slightly worried about photos files on a so-called relationship between them, but technically it was them who started with that during Comic-Con 2015. After a few minutes, they quickly arrived at the hotel and climbed into Henry's room, where Kal was waiting quietly. Henry knelt in front of his dog and caressed him, while Ben remained behind silently, watching the scene, a sort of fake smile on his lips.

 

"Do you want something to drink ?" Henry asked, turning to Ben

"I stopped the alcohol at the beginning of the year."

"I know, I think there are sodas in the room."

''No thanks.''

 

Henry let Kal, before getting up and kissing Ben, who let himself be, Henry wondered how important his depression was. He dragged Ben with him to the bed and crashed with him on it in a low moan. Henry removed his lips and smiled at Ben, who now had a slight blush on his cheeks. Henry started to open Ben's shirt before taking off his shirt and pulling off their pants and boxers. Henry re-kissed Ben while he was taking out a condom and some lube. He put the condom around his cock and smeared his fingers with lubricant, while Ben waited passively, watching the ceiling.

 

Henry entered his first finger in Ben, listened to the slight plaintive grunt against the intrusion and licked his lips. When the second finger came back, a groan filled his ears and the desire to continue became stronger than before. The third finger finally chiseled Ben, who glimpsed Henry's name as he grabbed the sheets. Henry smiled and pulled his fingers in a fast motion, before caressing the cock of Ben who became harder over the seconds. Henry stopped his caresses to entered his cock in the flesh of Ben, who screamed when the penis entered him and tore his body.

 

It had been so long since Ben had not been with a man he had lost the habit of having a dick in him. The last time was from before his wedding with Jenn, more than a decade ago. Matt and he had drunk and ended up doing it on Cassey's couch. A smile appeared on his lips, as Henry hit his prostate. Ben moaned, but still clung to the sheets, when Henry ejaculated in him. He came too, a few seconds later, lining his abdomen with sperm. Their breathing was choppy, torn by their frolic, they gradually recovered consciousness and looked at each other as if they were both angels surrounded by divine light.

 

_"You took advantage of him while he was weak."_

 

Henry shook, neither of them had spoken and yet he had heard that, he looked at Ben, still lying under him, with red cheeks and disheveled hair, so adorable. Henry pulled his cock out of Ben's body and watched as his spunk ran down Ben's thighs, he smiled as he brought the older man back into his arms after taking his hand. He nibbled Ben's earlobe, listening to his hoarse groans that reminded him of all the scenes they had shot together under Zack's direction. He also remembered that he left Ben during Comic-Con 2017, which may have been Batfleck's last. Gal, Ezra, Ray and Jason had told him to come yet, he had not listened to them, and he was sorry now.

 

He kissed Ben, before lying on the bed, soon followed by Ben, who was more smiling than earlier. Henry took him in his arms and took advantage of the time between them, the reality was going to catch up with them and they would run again on the sets of filming. Henry smiled and let Ben rest his head on his chest, he knew that Ben needed sleep and rest, and he was there to watch over Ben's good health.  

 

The End


End file.
